


Hurt Me

by toxzen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (of course it's a sw fic), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Frottage, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Play, Pre-Canon, but also porn bc sinning is winning, emo space diva, kylo angsts a lot, my take on why kylo went dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snoke issues an unusual request of the general, Hux finds himself associating much more frequently--and differently--with one Kylo Ren.<br/>---<br/>Set before the movie. Will most likely contain spoilers. It's basically porn but there is some plot, essentially surrounding why Kylo is an angst fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Putting On A Brave Face To Meet You In The Same Place

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I saw fanart of these two that I fell face first into the trash. 
> 
> Note: I will put content warnings here if there are an applicable to the chapter (ie, choking, non-con elements, etc)

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said as he stared up at the massive hologram that dominated much of the room. “You summoned me.”

“Yes, general.” The man—or creature, Hux had yet to determine which Snoke was—spoke in a low, grating voice that sent a shiver up Hux’s spine. “It’s about Kylo Ren.”

“What about him?” Hux couldn’t help the twist of his lips as he heard the name of the Knight of Ren. His reaction drew a soft chuckle from the Supreme Leader, though the noise was twisted and preternatural.

“I am aware that he is trying your patience,” Snoke said as he laced his fingers together.

“Supreme Leader—” Hux began, but Snoke held up a hand.

“You needn’t try to conceal this from me, General. I am aware that this is the case and I do not fault you for it. In fact,” Snoke said, as he leaned forward in his throne, “the issue of Ren’s actions is the reason I have called you here today.”

Hux frowned, but he remained silent.

“I am interested in you assisting of at least a part of Kylo Ren’s training.”

“Which part?” Hux asked, unable to contain his confusion any longer. He knew nothing of the Sith Lord’s dabbling in the so-called Force, and any other training Kylo needed was unbeknownst for him. All he could say for certainty was that Kylo needed an entire personality rehaul.

“The part concerning submission,” the Supreme Leader said. “I want you to make Kylo Ren submit to you by any means necessary.”

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

Hux buzzed the intercom on the wall next to Kylo Ren’s door. He had done this several times already and had yet to receive a response from the knight. Hux sighed quietly. He knew the Knight of Ren was in his chambers since he had already scoured the ship for him. Kylo didn’t spend much time in his private quarters, which was why it was the last place Hux had chosen to look.

When Hux didn’t receive a response after buzzing seven times, he punched in his override code. The door slid to the side with a soft breath of air. He stepped into the dimly light chamber beyond. It was sparsely furnished, so much so that Hux couldn’t bring himself to apply the term ‘living quarters’ to it.

“Ren?” Hux called as he walked into the room. He noted two doors leading from the room opposite him. One stood open, while the other was sealed shut. A warm yellow glow spilled through the open doorway. Hux walked to the door.

The room beyond was just as cramped as the one he had just left—he still didn’t know why Kylo had chosen to live in the guest quarters, which were hardly ever used and tiny on top of that—and just as sparsely furnished. Hux’s eyes drifted to the bed, where he was stunned to see a sleeping form. He hadn’t considered the Sith Lord one for sleeping since rumors of his skulking around the Fatlalizer late at night had always reached Hux’s ear.

Kylo Ren was bare from the waist down. The white sheets were tangled around his legs, mixing with the fabric of his loose black pants. Sweat glistened on his chest, which rose and fell rapidly. His face, which always startled Hux due to how youthful it appeared, was twisted in a horrid, distressed scowl.

Hux walked in trance to the bed. Kylo twitched and a small whimper left his lips. Hux winced at the sound, so in contrast was it to Kylo’s usual demeanor. If the deep rings that he always saw under Kylo’s eyes, as well as the reports of his nightly wanderings, were anything to go by, this was one of the few times the male had slept recently, and Hux realized now that he was witnessing the reason why.

Kylo gasped and jerked, his back arching off the bed. His mouth gaped open as if a silent scream were being yanked from his throat. Hux couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped forward and reached down to shake the boy awake.

His fingers brushed Kylo’s arm. Kylo’s eyes flung open. They ravaged the space surrounding him as if searching for some foe. A primal gleam was alit in them. When those black orbs fell on Hux, the male snarled and flung out his arm.

Hux gasped as invisible pressure bore down on his throat. His knees trembled and a hand went to his throat as if he would be able to ward off the Force choke. He gasped for breath and stared into Kylo’s eyes. Nothing in them showed any acknowledgement that the knight recognized him.

“Ren,” Hux hissed between his teeth. “It’s me.” When that didn’t stir familiarity in Kylo’s features, the general tried again. “Kylo, it’s Hux,” he whispered hoarsely.

Kylo blinked. His eyes flickered as if they were honing in on Hux's words. Tension left his body and he dropped his hand to the mattress. Hux sucked in a deep, raspy breath as he stared down at the other male. Kylo’s shoulders were hunched. He appeared to be trying his hardest to sink into the mattress beneath him.

“What are you doing here?” he finally asked. Sweat-matted hair covered his forehead. His breathing had begun to even out. Hux could make out the goose-bumps that covered his bare arms. The male hunkered down further as he registered the general’s probing gaze.

“I have a report I need you to sign off on,” Hux said, feeling the explanation entirely lacking considering the situation.

“Oh,” Kylo said. He draped a lean arm over his bent knee. His shoulder were wracked with the slightest trembles. “Is that all?”

“Yes,” Hux said as he turned on his heel. “I will wait for you outside.” He started toward the door, but he hadn’t gotten more than a few paces before Kylo’s voice made him turn.

“General.” His voice wasn’t tinged by its typical scathing and hostile tone. “Don’t ever enter my chambers again.”

“Understood, Lord Ren.”

* * *

It would appear that this request was not one that Kylo had intended on following himself with regards to Hux's own living space. It was typical for Hux to keep his quarters unlocked when he was on duty as it made him more accessible to his subordinates. He never would have expected Kylo to come charging into his room. If he had, he would have made sure to keep the door locked at all times.

The Knight of Ren was a swirl of black as he practically collided with Hux’s desk. The scraggly robe that was draped over his should billowed around him. Hux could practically feel Kylo’s dark eyes boring into his skull.

“What. Do you want?” Hux said with forced patience as he glared back at the male. He didn’t know for certain how old Kylo Ren was, be him older or younger than himself. Snoke only provided him with the necessary information and Kylo was about as forthcoming as a block of chrome.

“Phasma won’t let me using the training room,” Kylo said in a rush as his leather-gloved hands curled into small fists.

Hux stared at the other male He had never known Kylo to have a sense of humor, but this was absolutely laughable. And laugh Hux did.

“So, what?” Hux said as his laughter died out. His mirth dissipated due to the fact that tension that quaked Kylo’s lean body made him look ready to toss Hux’s desk aside and strangle the general with his own two hands. “You decided to come whining to me?”

“I—” Kylo began.

“If you have a problem with something Phasma is doing, take it up with her,” Hux said as he stood and rolled the kinks out of his shoulders.

Kylo stepped away from the table so he wouldn’t have to tilt his head to stare up at Hux. One of the many things Hux found comical about that helmet was how much of Kylo’s peripheries it cut off. The male had to turn his entire head to see someone beside him and bring his chin practically to his chest to look down.

“If she needs the training room, then you just have to wait, or use another one,” Hux said as he folded his hands behind his back.

Kylo actually had the audacity to growl at him. The noise was distorted by his air filter, making it sound even more animalistic. Hux frowned in slight annoyance. The boy was an undisciplined, festering miasma of emotions. Hux found this entirely tacky and had once voiced as much to Snoke. The Supreme Leader had only laughed away his concerns, which he had detected buried in Hux’s words, and had informed him that Kylo's lack of control wouldn't be a problem. Hux couldn’t bring himself to agree.  Kylo Ren’s lack of control brought him many expensive problems.

“No,” Kylo snarled. “I need the bigger one.”

“Then wait your turn. And don’t bother me with your bratty grievances again,” Hux said, gesturing to the door by way of dismissal. Since he and Kylo were of even rank—a thought that always rankled him—he couldn’t dismiss the man with any expectation of him following the order.

“General, I assure you my training is of the utmost importance,” Kylo grated out.

“I am by no means doubting the import of your training,” Hux said coolly. “You simply need remember that you aren’t the only one on this ship who needs to train.”

Kylo scoffed as if he found the idea utterly preposterous. His fists tightened as he glowered at the general. Hux imagined his features to be contoured as such, since Kylo was more of a petulant child than the grown man he appeared to be.

“Was there anything else, Lord Ren?” Hux asked as he inclined his head in a polite manner that suggested he actually cared what Kylo had to say.

“No. General.” The voice that issued from the air ventilator sent a small shiver down Hux’s spine. The general was well aware that Kylo held only animosity toward him, not that he was special in this case. Kylo lost no love on anyone.

The Master of the Knights of Ren spun on his heels and marched out of Hux’s quarters. His heavy combat boots rang through the room. Hux didn’t sit until he could no longer hear the echoes of Kylo’s footfalls.

* * *

Kylo Ren didn’t speak with the general for another week—at least, not directly. They attended meetings together and found each other on the bridge. Or, rather, Kylo found Hux and proceeded to pace like a caged animal behind him, much to the general’s annoyance. They had not, however, exchanged a single word until now.

And now, Kylo had yet to get a word in edge wise as the general railed into him. After another failed mission to uncover any information about his former Jedi Master’s location, Kylo had taken his anger out on one of the control rooms. Hux did not appreciate this in the least. He had only just completed the paperwork regarding Kylo’s last destructive episode.

Kylo sighed and folded his arms over his chest. He sat on the solid sofa in Hux’s quarters. His eyes hadn’t strayed from the coffee table during Hux’s soliloquy, which consisted of spewing more insults at Kylo than the knight had even known existed. He didn’t much mind the general’s snarls. The lecture—for that was entirely what it was—reminded him of the many speeches Hux had given since he had become general. Kylo had become very good at tuning these speeches out, though he wasn’t particularly against witnessing the typically collected general fuming.

“You need to relax.”

Kylo jumped a good inch off the sofa when he heard the voice. It was much closer and softer than Hux’s previous tone. Kylo blinked and realized that the general had sat down on the coffee table in front of him. Kylo flushed, embarrassed that he hadn’t registered as much until now.

Hux was staring at him with icy eyes. His red hair was combed carefully off his forehead. His hands were clasped between his knees as he regarded Kylo with his typical calm.

“What?” Kylo replied in an admittedly embarrassing fashion.

“Relax,” Hux said. His lips twitched slightly at Kylo’s graceless response. “You need to relax.”

“What do you mean?” Kylo said carefully as he cocked his head to the sigh.

“Take off your helmet,” Hux said quietly.

Kylo frowned as he examined the general’s expressionless face. He had never been able to read the man’s features. Hux was a master of schooling his face to reveal nothing about his thoughts. Kylo swallowed. He knew all too well that he was the exact opposite in this regard. All the same, after another moment of hesitation, Kylo reached up and disengaged the seals on either side of the helmet.

Slowly, the knight pulled the mask off his face. His long black hair fell over his neck and a few stray locks of his bangs drifted in front of his forehead. He took a steadying breath as he stared at the general. The man leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, and lay a soft kiss over Kylo’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I hope you guys enjoyed! It took a bit of time negotiating how I wanted these two to start boinking but I think this works well.


	2. Gotta Let My Mind Find Another Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that the title and chapter titles are from is Hurt Me by Lapsley.

_By any means necessary_. The Supreme Leader’s words echoed in his head as Hux pulled back from the light kiss. Kylo Ren stared at him with palpable, almost comical confusion. Hux could practically see the gears spinning behind Kylo’s eyes as he tried to come to an understanding of what had just happened.

Before he could garner as much, Hux rose from the coffee table. He gestured for Kylo to follow him as he walked toward the door to his bedchamber.

“Follow me,” he said, perhaps superfluously. He heard Kylo stand and follow behind him into his bedroom. Hux smiled to himself. Kylo was like an overlarge puppy, one that yearned attention and affection. He was also, like most dogs, exceptionally loyal—at least to a master who had established himself, like Snoke had, but it seemed the Supreme Leader was willing to share ownership of the Knight of Ren.

“General, what is the meaning of—” Kylo broke off with a gasp as Hux caught hold of his wrist and tossed the man toward the bed. Kylo stumbled and braced himself from falling on his face on the mattress with his hands.

“Hux,” Kylo snarled as he spun around. “What the—” Again, the general caught him off guard. This time with a more aggressive acquisition of his lips. Kylo gasped at the sudden onslaught and his hands gripped the front of the general’s uniform. Hux pressed deeper, plundering the depths of Kylo’s mouth which his small vocalization had left vulnerable.

Hux pulled away after several moments. Kylo was panting. His lips were slick and beginning to swell. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide as he searched Hux’s face for some sort of explanation.

“I told you,” Hux said as he pushed the other male onto the bed. “You need to relax.”

“What—but—” Kylo babbled as the general unhooked his outer robe.

Hux smirked slightly as he set to work on Kylo’s tunic. His garments all blended together into one black mass, but he finally managed to pull Kylo’s tunic over his head, leaving the knight in only a loose pair of pants—just as he had been when Hux had stumbled upon him sleeping. Hux swallowed at the thought. He had half-expected that he would have some trouble getting his lower half to play along with what his mind had planned, but as he stared down at the white planes of Kyle's chest he found this to be very far from the case.

“Hux,” Kylo breathed in a voice stained with confusion as Hux left a string of kisses down his throat. Kylo’s fingers, which were bare since Hux had also relieved him of his gloves, gripped the bedding beneath him. He mewed as Hux nipped at his collar bone.

The general’s hand, which was still gloved rose up to stroke absently Kylo's chest. Kylo gasped and bit his lip. Hux smiled as he pushed Kylo onto the bed such that he was lying flat. Kylo’s face drained of color and he mewed in distress as Hux knelt over him and used his knee to push Kylo’s legs apart.

Hux frowned at the sound as he began to suck his way down to Kylo’s nipple. Kylo had made no effort to stop Hux, and he easily could have done just that with the Force. All the same, he seemed less than content with Hux's actions as his body quaked under the general's ministrations, and not entirely in a pleasured way.

Hux sat back on his heels and stared down at Kylo’s prone form. His chest was heaving. His lower lip trembled slightly as Kylo worried it with his teeth. Hux reached a hand down and smoothed the locks off of Kylo’s forehead.

“Relax, Ren,” Hux said with a laugh he couldn’t help. The Sith Lord looked so vulnerable lying there with a developing errection that all his trepidation couldn’t prevent.

A soft sigh emanated from Kylo’s lips as he tried to control the nerves that were fizzling through his body. Hux nodded as he leaned down again and resumed his ministrations. Kylo yipped—an absolutely delightful sound that shot straight to Hux’s cock—when the general bit lightly on his nipple. Kylo’s hand moved to his mouth, but Hux intercepted it. He pinned the limb beside Kylo’s head.

“Relax.”

“Quit saying that,” Kylo hissed.

Hux only chuckled as he worked his way lower down the expanse of Kylo Ren’s pale torso. A small sound caught in the back of Kylo’s throat and his hand jerked as he tried to bring it to his mouth. Hux released him, but only because he needed both hands to finish disrobing the knight.

Kylo’s half-hard cock sprang from his pants as Hux pulled the garment slowly off his legs. Kylo gasped as he was completely exposed to the cold air of the room. He clenched the knuckle of his forefinger between his teeth and turned his head to the side. His face and chest were flushed and the latter trembled with each shaking breath he took.

Hux quickly coated two of fingers with his own spit before bringing them between Kylo’s legs. He pushed one finger in past that tight ring of muscle. Kylo jerked and gasped. He surged away from Hux like a frightened animal. Hux grabbed hold of his hips with a snarl and yanked the lean man toward him. Kylo shook his head vigorously. His eyes were scrunched up and Hux could see blood forming around his teeth, which were still buried in his knuckle.

“Kylo, it’s okay,” Hux said as he stroked soothing circles over Kylo’s protruding hip bones. “Trust me.”

“I don’t trust you,” Kylo snarled as he let his hand fall onto the bed. His eyes flashed as he stared up at Hux.

“Then don’t trust me,” Hux said. He tightened his grip on Kylo’s hips. “Trust Snoke.”

“What? What does he have to do with this?” Kylo demanded.

“This will help you,” Hux said. “It will help you find control.”

“Oh, and I suppose you do know all about control,” Kylo sneered, “what with that stick shoved all the way up your ass.”

“I actually have a rather symbiotic relationship with that stick,” Hux said with a small smirk as the rough pads of his thumbs brushed against the hollows of Kylo’s hips. “You on the hand are being strangled by your lack of self-discipline and control.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Kylo’s hips bucked as Hux’s toying ministrations continued to close in on his still slightly-erect cock.

“Just trust me, or rather, trust Snoke,” Hux said as he let his finger nails scrape over Kylo’s length, a movement that caused Kylo to buck and gasp. “This will help you better control your use of the Force. Snoke will be pleased.”

Kylo’s eyes lit up at Hux’s last words. Hux almost laughed at the blatant eagerness that spread over the knight’s face. Hux dipped his hand between Kylo’s hips. His fingers were no longer damp and thus not sufficiently lubricated, but he didn’t want to waste time on such things and once Kylo got used to the idea of getting finger-fucked by him then Hux could deal with other forms of preparation.

Hux found Kylo’s puckered ring and without preamble shoved both fingers inside. Kylo cried out and jerked hard enough to force Hux to relinquish his grip on the male’s hip. Kylo’s passage spasmed around Hux’s digits.

“Stop,” he gasped. His cheeks were a vibrant shade of read as he refused to look at Hux. “Don’t—stop—I—” His words poured out in a jumble.

“Kylo,” Hux said hesitantly as he withdrew his fingers. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” Hux realized as he stared down at the male’s heaving and trembling body.

“And what made you think I _had_ done this before?” Kylo demanded as he sat up on his elbows.

Hux didn’t reply. Instead he caught Kylo by his hips and flipped him over onto his knees. Kylo snarled indignantly and demanded to know what Hux was doing. Hux was amused to once again note that Kylo made no effort to escape him.

“Stay,” Hux said sternly as he patted Kylo’s hip. He went to his bedside table and rummaged around in the drawer until he had found what he was looking for. He pulled the small bottle of lube out and applied an ample about to his hand.

“What are you doing?” Kylo demanded again, his face twisted in annoyance. He sat back on his heels and glared at the general.

“I told you to stay,” Hux said as he shoved the knight back onto the bed. Kylo gritted his teeth audibly, but he remained quiet. His shoulders were a knotted ball of muscle. Hux rolled his eyes; the man really needed to relax.

Hux quickly coated his cock with the lube before doing the same to the inside of Kylo’s thighs. Kylo grumbled in protest due to the cold liquid. Hux brought his length between the man’s thighs and gripped his hips.

“Bring your legs closer together,” Hux said in a rough voice.

“Why?” Kylo muttered, but he did as he was told.

Hux let out a long breath as Kylo’s muscles tightened around his cock. Kylo looked back over his shoulder. His eyes glistened and his lips were stained red from biting his hand. Hux pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Kylo gasped as his length and the general’s rubbed together.

Hux smirked. When the knight saw this expression, his face flushed and he quickly buried his face in his arms. Hux continued to thrust slowly into the warm embrace of Kylo’s thighs. His fingers gripped the man’s hips as his thumbs kneaded his ass. Kylo moaned as the friction between their cocks sent shivers down his spine.

“Good boy,” Hux said.

Kylo mewed at the appellation. He quickly dug his teeth into his arm to keep from uttering any more vocalizations. Hux reached around the knight and caught hold of his length. Kylo jerked, but he managed to stifle any sound he made.

“Relax,” Hux said as he began to pick up his pace both with his thrusting and the hand that was now attending to Kylo’s dripping hard on.

Kylo was panting and shivering beneath him. His thighs were twitching like mad, which forced Hux to slow his pace. He didn’t want to finish before the knight did. He turned his attention to Kylo’s hard-on and began jerking him off at a ruthless pace.

Kylo’s mouth fell open and a low, shuddering cry left his lips. Hux smirked at the sound and continued to coax more of the beautiful notes from the male. Finally Kylo was coming in his hand. His back arched down, pushing his hips up against Hux and his chest further into the bed. His body shuddered and twitched. His legs contracted, causing Hux to gasp.

Kylo slumped against the mattress with a low moan. Hux coated his cock in the other man’s only cum and began thrusting with abandon against Kylo’s thighs. The man mewed in protest and his toes curled as his length continued to be assaulted by Hux’s own.

Hux came to the sweet sounds pouring from Kylo’s mouth and the sinful way the male’s muscles were squeezing his cock. He grunted as his cum spurted onto Kylo’s chest. With a sigh he pulled back and released the knight.

Kylo fell to his side, his shaking arms unable to hold him up. His face was flushed and tears glistened at the corner of his eyes. Hux left the male there. He walked into the bathroom, tucking himself back into his uniform. He retrieved a wash cloth, wetted it, and returned to Kylo’s side.

The male had sat up and was now staring down at the cum that was drying on his chest. Hux handed him the wash cloth. Kylo took it with a confused furrow to his brows.

“Clean yourself up,” Hux said as he brushed a few locks of sweat-soaked hair off of Kylo’s forehead.

The male jerked at the touch and turned his head away. Hux frowned and sat down on the bed beside him. He knew full well that if he laid down now he would fall immediately to sleep. Unfortunately for his exhausted body he still had work to do.

Kylo tossed the used wash cloth aside and stood. Hux could see the developing bruises on Kylo’s hips and ass as the boy bent to retrieve his clothes. Kylo didn’t speak as he got dressed. Hux watched him curiously. His movements were strict, methodical. When he had arranged his cloak to his dramatic liking he turned his head slowly to stare at the general out of the corner of his eye.

“Is that all, General?” he asked in a low voice, one that did nothing to indicate that he had just been fucked into a mattress.

“Yes, Lord Ren,” Hux said smoothly as he rose. Despite the unaffected nature of his tone, he was frowning as he followed Kylo into the next room.

Kylo marched to the sofa and grabbed his helmet. He pulled it over his sweaty hair and sealed it in place. Without another word, he left Hux’s quarters, leaving the general to stare after him in mild confusion, and, as always when it came to the Knight of Ren, annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo sex. The aforementioned angst will appear soon. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Cause I Heard These Scars Never Go Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edited feb 29

Kylo made a point of avoiding Hux as much as possible since the incident in the general’s quarters. He knew it was apparent that he was going out of his way to avoid the man. Typically he would lurk around the bridge for the sole purpose of annoying Hux. Now, if he saw the general approaching down a corridor, Kylo would find the quickest escape route possible. He had yet to sink to the point where he turned around and hurried in the opposite direction.

He hadn’t managed to wrap his mind around what had happened and running into the general would make it even harder to do just that. He didn’t give himself a chance to think of the encounter either since he devoted every waking hour—which was approximately every hour of the day and night—to training. He knew Hux wouldn’t come down to the training rooms, unless Kylo caused trouble for Phasma.

It wasn’t until Kylo was forced to attend a strategy meeting that he had to be in close proximity to Hux again. Kylo sat at the long conference table and tapped his gloved fingers evenly on the slate-black surface of the table. Hux sat beside him; they shared the head of one end of the table, since they also shared command of the Fatalizer. Being so close to Hux was causing Kylo to fidget. He did his best to suppress the small movements for fear that they would be detected by Hux. Wrapping out random patterns on the tabletop was a good outlet for his nervous energy.

Phasma was talking. She sat on Hux’s right. The rest of the seats were occupied as well by the captain of the ship and the many other advisors. Kylo was too busy trying to ignore Hux to listen to the Storm Trooper Commander. He only came to these meetings to argue with Hux, but today he wouldn’t be doing much of that, since he did not enjoy the idea of being the object of Hux’s attention.

As he settled into the idea of sitting beside Hux for who knew how long, he began to listen to what Phasma was saying. She was describing a plan to take over a Resistance-controlled planet in the Sertar Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. As she explained in length the information they had gathered regarding the Resistance base, an uneasy feeling blossomed in Kylo’s chest. He cocked his helmeted-head to the side ever so slightly and frowned down at the table. The sensation grew steadily as Phasma continued speaking. He recognized it as the Force foretelling an ominous event. Such feelings were not typically sparked in the Knight of Ren since all of the plans that the First Order executed under his and Hux’s command were impeccably crafted.

He folded his arms over his chest and let out an annoyed sigh as the feeling persisted. The grating noise that issued from his air ventilator drew Hux’s attention to him. The man’s face was as impassive as ever, save for a small twitch of his eyebrows. He returned to studying Phasma’s face after a moment.

The blonde woman would remove her helmet only when she was in the briefing room. Hux preferred those who delivered information to him to be unmasked while doing so, such that he could read their every expression. He had tried to insist as much with Kylo, but that interaction hadn’t gone too well.

When Phasma finished speaking, Hux gave the go-ahead for her to execute the plan. He did ask for the consultation of the others present. Kylo remained silent however. He decided to sit with the feeling for the rest of the day in case there was some change.

There wasn’t. After several hours had passed, he found it safe to assume that his instincts had settled on the idea that this mission would end very, very poorly. He sought out General Hux for the first time since the incident in the other man’s quarters in order to inform the general of his Force-induced misgivings. Kylo’s heart pounded in this throat as he paused at the end of the corridor that led up to Hux’s door.

This was ridiculous, Kylo chided himself. He shouldn’t be so nervous to enter the other man’s room. Nothing would happen anyway so what was the big deal? Kylo strode purposefully down the hallway and entered Hux’s chambers.

“General.”

Hux didn’t look up from the paperwork he was brooding over. He gesture to the couch that stood across the room from his desk.

“Please be seated, Lord Ren. I will be with you in a moment.”

“This is important,” Kylo snapped.

“So is this paperwork,” Hux said, looking up at last. “Unless you would like to fill out the incident report regarding your most recent tantrum?” Hux raised an eyebrow. He was of course referring to the devastation Kylo had wreaked in an interrogation room when he had learned that a Resistance captive had died during interrogation.

Kylo gritted his teeth, but he turned to the sofa and sat down on the hard surface. He folded his arms over his chest and waited for the general to finish his work.

* * *

_Laughter thrummed in his chest. He felt safe, secure with his hands enclosed by another’s. Somewhere above him warm words floated down._

_A sudden tug and it felt like his conscious was rushing through a tunnel. He cried out as he lurched back into the present. His knees ached and sweat dripped down his face. Long fingers stroked his face._

_“Let it go, Kylo Ren,” Snoke’s voice whispered above him. His long fingers stroked Kylo's cheeks as he spoke."Let go of all the lies they fed you. This is where you belong. With me. Fulfilling the legacy left by your grandfather. This is your potential, your destiny."_

_He was on all fours. His body was aching and he was braced for the next blow. A masked and black-cloaked figure stood above him with a baton in hand. The man’s cool words reached his ears through the sound of his own pounding heartbeat. The man knelt and placed a hand on the small of his back. He shivered at the brush of leather on his bare skin._

_Horrible screams filled his ears. Rain poured down on him. Mud squelched and splattered up onto his boots. A flash of lightning illuminated the plain of mud and blood that surrounded him. A pawing at his boot made him look down. Beseeching eyes stared up at him. He kicked the hands away. Another pair clung to him and then another. He thrashed against the clawing and scrambling fingers, but he couldn't dislodge them. They caught hold of him and dragged him, dragged him down into the mud._

Kylo jerked awake with a soft gasp. He could feel sweat slicking the back of his neck and he was trembling. He blinked his eyes several times to adjust them to being open and stared around. He was in Hux’s office; he must have fallen asleep while waiting for the general to finish work.

He glanced over to the desk where the general had been before he had drifted off. The man was still staring down at his paperwork, but the stillness of his form made Kylo frowned. Hux didn’t appear to be focused on his work. Kylo swallowed and hoped that the general hadn’t seen him awaken in such a fashion. It was bad enough that the man had walked in on him while sleeping, but to fall asleep in front of him, and then be jerked away by a nightmare? That was too much.

“Lord Ren,” Hux said after another moment of what Kylo hoped was not the pretense of examining his paperwork. “What is it that you wished to discuss?” Hux folded his hands and stared across the desk at the knight.

“It’s about this mission,” Kylo said, thankful that his voice didn’t betray any of the panic that was still choking his heart.

“Is that so,” Hux said with a soft chuckle.

“Is something amusing, General?” Kylo gritted his teeth and glared at Hux out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s not typical for you to contribute any thoughts to these sort of missions. After all, this has nothing to do with locating Skywalker.”

“I am _aware_ of that,” Kylo hissed. “I have a bad feeling.”

“A bad. Feeling,” Hux repeated in an inflectionless tone.

“Yes,” Kylo said.

“You are going to need to explain yourself a bit more than that, Ren,” Hux said.

“I have a bad feeling,” Kylo repeated as he slammed his hands down on the coffee table. “Something about this mission doesn’t sit right with me.”

“And what is giving you this bad feeling?” Hux asked. His only response to Kylo’s outburst had been a quirk of his eyebrow. He stood and walked around from behind his desk. He leaned back against the table top and folded his arms. “Is it the Force?” He couldn’t help the scoff that entered his voice.

“Yes,” Kylo said, his hands tightening into fists. “We should not go through with this.”

“Kylo,” Hux said with a sigh, “our missions are not dictated by your gut feelings. They are executed based on facts and data.”

“But—” Kylo began but he was cut off by Hux.

“We are going through with the mission, Lord Ren,” Hux said in an icy voice.

Kylo surged to his feet and stormed across the room. He slammed his hands down on the table on either side of Hux and glared up at the man. Hux only stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. Kylo started when he realized how close he had brought himself to the man. He stepped back, but Hux suddenly grabbed his arm and flipped them around so that Kylo was being pushed against the desk.

The Knight of Ren gasped and jerked against Hux's grip. The movement wasn't particularly strong. If he had wanted to, he could have easily broken Hux's grip, but curiosity and a small seed of lingering distress from all those years ago kept him from doing so.

"Ren," Hux said quietly. He released the male's arm and reached up to take off Kylo's helmet. Kylo flinched slightly as a hiss of air accompanied the removal of his mask. Hux placed the helmet on the table beside them.

Kylo could feel his face heating up as the general gazed at him. He gnawed on his bottom lip.

"You always get so carried away," Hux said with a small laugh as he reached between the pair and ran his fingers over the robes that covered Kylo's stomach. The general brought his hand to his mouth and yanked his glove off with his teeth.

Kylo swallowed as he watched the general slide his hand under Kylo's robes. The general pushed his hand beneath Kylo's pants. A small gasp caught in the Ren's throat as Hux's fingers brushed his slowly hardening cock. Hux smirked, which only caused Kylo to blush a deeper red. Hux worked his thumb over the tip of Kylo's cock as he pulled the length from his pants.

Kylo whimpered quietly and bucked his hips. The general chuckled. He leaned forward and bit Kylo's earlobe. His tongue flicked out and Kylo mewed quietly. His knees grew weak, but the general had him firmly pinned against the table. Kylo moaned as the general continued to tug lightly on his cock. With his other hand, Hux brought out his own length.

Kylo hummed quietly as his eyes fell on the general's manhood. It was long and thick and the memory of it thrusting in between his thighs made him whimper quietly.

"Get it wet," Hux said as he held his hand in front of Kylo's face.

"Why?" Kylo sneered. If he weren't a blushing and needy mess, the word would have come out a bit more cutting, but the fact of the matter was he was thrusting desperately into Hux's palm.

"Because I don't feel like getting lube," the general said. "Unless you'd like to draw this out, and risk the chance of someone coming in." He glanced over to the door which was still unlocked.

Kylo yipped in distress and caught the general's hand in his. His tongue darted out and begin desperately licking the man's palm. It was rough, calloused, and tasted a bit like sweat. Kylo worked up as much saliva as he could.

“Suck my fingers,” Hux said, his face completely impassive.

Kylo didn’t understand how he managed to be so emotionless during all of this. He quickly caught the general’s first two digits in his mouth and sucked diligently. His tongue darted out and snaked around the fingers. Hux let out a small gasp. Kylo mewed excitedly at the sound and gave the remaining fingers the same treatment.

When the general was content with how lubricated his hand was, he brought it down to their lengths and wrapped it around both of them. Kylo whimpered as his cock rubbed against Hux’s.

Hux began slowly jerking them off. Kylo grabbed the man’s forearms and bit his lip hard. Hux grunted as the Ren began rutting into his palm, causing more friction for the pair of them.

The general suddenly leaned forward and captured Kylo’s lips with his own. Kylo moaned into the kiss. The general continued attending to his cock as his tongue darted into his mouth.

Kylo could only last for a few more yanks. He came over Hux’s hand and his own robe. Hux joined him after a moment. The red-haired man pulled back from the kiss with a small grunt. Kylo drew in shuddering gasps as he wilted against the desk.

“Hey,” he protested quietly, as Hux cleaned his hand of their shared cum off on the inside of Kylo’s robe.

Hux only laughed as he tucked himself into his pants and straightened his uniform. He stepped away from the desk and Kylo almost collapsed, but the general caught his elbow and kept him standing.

As the aftermath of his orgasm died down, a cold chill built up in Kylo’s stomach. He shook off the general and resituated his robes. Hux frowned as he watched the male’s movements.

“You should consider what I said about the mission,” Kylo said coldly as he yanked on his helmet.

“The matter is not open for any further consideration,” Hux replied, but he was frowning as he spoke.

Kylo growled quietly and left the room.

* * *

As it turned out, Kylo Ren had been correct regarding the mission. A fact that was currently being drilled into Hux’s head by the screaming Ren.

They were on the bridge together, making Kylo’s fit completely public to all those present. Moments ago they had been informed that the squad they had sent to the surface had been completely wiped out. It had turned out that the Resistance possessed much more fire power than had previously been expected.

“I was right!” Kylo yelled for what felt like that hundredth time.

Hux rolled his eyes and walked away from the knight. He needed to leave the bridge before Kylo’s tantrum turned violent and he demolished the precious equipment on the bridge. Kylo stormed after him.

“I told you this mission would fail,” Kylo snarled. “If you had only listened to me, you wouldn’t have suffered such a humiliating defeat.”

“Are you not pleased that I did?” Hux asked as he glanced over at the seething Sith Apprentice.

Their progress was unimpeded since everyone they passed was attempting to melt into the walls to avoid the enraged knight . Hux didn’t blame them; he wasn’t much enjoying being the focus of Kylo’s tantrum.

“I was right.”

“Don’t you think you’ve gloated enough?” Hux said as he walked into a little used room on the base. Here, Kylo would be free to destroy whatever he liked. Hux wasn’t looking forward to the idea, but it was better than allowing the knight free-range somewhere more vital to ship operations.

“If you had listened to me, this entire disaster could have been avoided.”

“Kylo, you need to understand that this ship does not run based on the gut feelings you get from Sith Lord mystism.”

“Do you not trust me?” Kylo yelled. He was shaking from head to toe and even Hux was beginning to feel a rippling in the air that reminded him that Kylo’s ‘mystism’ was not to be trifled with.

“I trust data and facts.”

“ _Do you not trust me?_ ” Kylo’s voice reached a volume that made Hux step backwards.

The general gritted his teeth as he stared at the black eye slit of Kylo’s helmet.

“I do not.”

A horrible scream tore from Kylo’s throat. He spun, his lightsaber materializing in his hand, and proceeded to utterly and completely demolish the room they were in. Hux stood perfectly still as Kylo continued yelling and hacking away viciously at the equipment. He hoped that if he did not move a muscle, then Kylo wouldn’t notice him in his blind rage.

After about ten minutes, Kylo’s rage seemed to have dissipated. He was panting and hunched over a control desk, which his saber was still buried. Sparks flew and the red blade sizzled in the broken metal.

“Are you quite finished?” Hux spoke in a low voice.

Kylo Ren straightened up. His shoulders rose and fell with the deep breaths he was dragging into his lungs. At that moment a soft beeping drew Hux’s attention to his comm.

“Hux,” he answered the transmission.

“General,” Phasma said. “The Supreme Leader wishes for an audience with you and Lord Ren.”

* * *

Kylo gripped his helmet in his hand as he stared straight ahead. He and Hux were standing shoulder to shoulder before the imposing presence of the holographic Snoke. Hux looked like his usual unaffected self, but Kylo could feel the tension radiating from him.

“General,” Snoke said, his voice sending a shiver down Kylo’s spine. “Report.”

It was apparent to both the knight and the general that the Supreme Leader was entirely abreast of the situation at hand.

Kylo had his eyes rooted on the floor in front of him as Hux explained the complete disaster that had occurred a little less than an hour ago. Kylo continued to attempt to sink into the floor. Being in Snoke’s presence on a good day was enough to set him on edge. Now he could feel the anger sweeping from the holograph in tremendous waves.

“And you, my apprentice.”

Kylo lifted his head slowly and stared up at the Supreme Leader. He could feel the color draining slowly from his face.

“Yes, Master,” he said quietly.

“It would appear that your training has shown miserable lack of results recently,” Snoke said as he steepled his fingers in front of his face.

“Master,” Kylo breathed. He could feel Hux’s eyes on him and he tightened his hands into fists. “I—”

“Don’t give me your excuses,” Snoke said. “I don’t wish to hear whatever pathetic explanation you’ve come up with.”

“Master!” Kylo begged. He stepped forward and clenched a fist to his chest. It was true; his training had met a dead end. He had been working hard over the past few weeks to stop blaster shots in their track, but thus far he’d only earned himself a few close calls and singed robes.

“Silence.” Snoke’s voice almost brought Kylo to his knees. “I expect results, Kylo Ren, and soon.”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo said as he bowed his head.

“That is all; you are both dismissed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Kylo's past in the flashback/dream a little more ambiguous, but at least where the Knight of Ren is concerned I think it's rather apparent what happened. I might add more, but I don't have the intention of getting into the specifics.
> 
> EDIT: I addded some smex to this chapter bc why the heck not


	4. And Now I'm Running Out Of Ways To Numb The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse how awkwardly written the beginning. it was hard for me to describe some things

          Hux didn’t see Ren for more than a week after that. According to Phasma and her storm troopers, he had quite literally barricaded himself in one of the training rooms and hadn’t emerged. They reported having heard explosions from within, but when Phasma tried to enter she found that the lock was disabled. Calling out to the knight hadn't earned any response either. 

         Hux had decided to give Kylo until the end of the week to leave the training room of his own accord. Without Ren stalking around the Fatalizer, Hux was able to focus on figuring out just what had gone wrong with the last mission. He and Phasma had worked out that there was no way there _wasn’t_ a traitor in their midst. Nothing else could explain the blatantly incorrect information they had received or how prepared the Rebels had been for their attack. They had thus decided to execute another mission onto the planet’s surface, this time with Hux accompanying Phasma’s men. It was a heavy-handed way of ferreting out a traitor—if they wanted to put a dent in the First Order’s control, killing Hux was the way to do it. Hux decided to go forward with the plan at the end of the week, thus the time limit he had given Ren on his self-inflicted exile to the training room.

          Unfortunately, Kylo had not in fact decided to leave the training room even after a week of being holed up in there. Hux and Phasma walked together to the training room that Ren had turned into his home over the past week. When he reached the door, he noted the lock pad, which had been obviously tampered with on the other side of the door. He sighed.

          “Lord Ren, please open the door.”

          There was no response to his shout. Hux rolled his eyes and turned to Phasma.

          “Cut this door down.”

* * *

          Kylo stood in the middle of the room, panting. He was stripped to his loose pants and wasn’t even wearing his helmet. Sweat dripped down his bare skin. His arms shook as he held them extended.

          A mangled plank of metal hovered in the air a few inches from him. The rapid-fire training machine that was used for honing storm troopers’ reflexes fired another metal plank. Kylo caught this one in the air as well.

          He had carved out a swath of metal from the wall of the room and had cut it into fragments to arm the machine with. The machine was typically harmless, maybe leaving a bruise if a storm trooper was unlucky. Armed as such, if Kylo didn’t catch the metal, it would crash into him and leave a brutal mark, a fact he was well aware of considering the number of times that had occurred. The pain from this only furthered his desire to stop the metal.

          The machine fired again and Kylo caught the third projectile. He let out a breathy laughed. This was the most he had managed so far. This way, perhaps he was ready to move onto blaster shots.

          A sudden crash distracted him. Released from the Force, the metal projectiles slammed into Kylo’s bare chest. He flew backward and landed hard on his ass with the wind knocked out of him. He choked on a gasp and stared up at the ceiling as tears swam in eyes.

          “Ren!”

          Kylo recognized the general’s voice and he let out a low growl as he propped himself up on his elbow. He had spent a blissful week away from the general and thoughts of the man had only plagued him during the first few days. He hadn’t been able to wrap his mind around the two intimate interactions he had had with the man. Focusing on his training had kept these thoughts at bay, but, with the general approaching him across the training room, they suddenly bombarded him mercilessly.

          He groaned and flopped back on the padded floor with an arm thrown over his face. His heart had actually _fluttered_ when the general had said his name. His immediate reaction to this had been annoyance, and now with the pain blossoming in his chest he was starting to feel very, very angry.

* * *

          Hux reached Ren’s side and stared down at the youth. His chest was sweaty and dark bruises covered the pale skin. He watched as Ren covered his face after a scowl of annoyance had crossed it. Hux sighed and stared around the training room. It was an absolute mess. There was a gaping hole in the wall for starters and most of the equipment looked like it had been demolished at some point during the week.

          “Lord Ren,” Hux said through clenched teeth, “would you mind supplying some sort of explanation for why this room is in shambles?”

          “Training,” Ren hissed. He dropped his arm to the side and stared up at Hux. His mouth was twisted in a fierce glower, but his eyes were watering due to the no doubt brutal pain that was assaulting him.

          When Hux had entered the room, he had bared witnessed to Kylo’s training: three metal projectiles had crashed full-force into the knight’s chest and sent him flying across the room. Perhaps Kylo was practicing withstanding high levels of pain, but if that were the case he should have come to Hux so he could have kicked his childish ass.

          “And how might that be going?” Hux said with a sneer.

          “I’ll have you know,” Kylo said as he sat up quickly. He hissed in pain and clutched his rib. “I’ll have you know,” he started again, “that before you came I had three projectiles paralyzed by the Force.”

          “How impressive,” Hux drawled.

          Kylo’s face twisted into nothing short of a pout. Hux held out his hand to the other male. Kylo swatted it away and slowly got to his feet without assistance. The process was slow and he hunched over slightly when he was standing.

          “Is there a reason why you interrupted my training?” Kylo hissed.

          Hux could tell he was angry, but the pain seemed to be keeping him from unleashing this emotion. Hux sighed and turned away from the knight. He walked slowly across the room.

          “Tomorrow we go to the surface.”

          “We?” Ren asked.

          “Yes, I would like to assess the situation myself,” Hux said. There was no reason for Kylo to be fully abreast of their plan to use him as bait.

          “Why do I have to go?” Kylo said, though it came out a bit like a whine. “I have training to do.”

          Hux’s hands twisted into fists. This ‘training’ that Ren was going on about had caused him serious damage. He could have several broken ribs and be suffering from internal bleeding as they spoke. And for what? Did his work even get him results? A sudden irrationality took hold of the general. He spun on his heel, unholstering his blaster as he went. He leveled the weapon at Ren and fired.

          “Sir!” Phasma yelled. She had been standing impassively in the doorway until now.

          Kylo gasped and stepped back. His hand flew up and the blaster shot froze in midair. It fizzled mere centimeters from his outstretched finger tips. Hux lowered his weapon. With the anger abating, he realized just how badly that could have turned out. He could have actually killed the knight.

          “The Supreme Leader would be pleased,” he said simply. “Get dressed and come to my quarters so I can look at your injuries.” He turned away. He heard the blaster explode in the far wall, but he didn’t look back as he walked away.

          Kylo followed him like the dutifully puppy he so strangely imitated. He once again wore his heavy black robes and helmet. He drifted a pace behind Hux and the general could hear his heavy breathing. His ribs were probably bothering him from the pummeling they had received. From the look of Ren’s chest, Hux hadn’t witnessed the first time he had gotten hit.

          When they reached Hux’s chamber, the general walked to the middle of the room before rounding on Kylo. The knight shied back slightly. His hand drifted to his side. Hux noted the saber that hung there and frowned. Perhaps Kylo was worried that the general would shoot at him again. Hux had no such intentions.

          “Take off your robes,” Hux said. He could sense a biting remark on the tip of Kylo’s tongue, but the Sith Apprentice kept it to himself.

          He took off his helmet and laid it on Hux’s desk. Then he stripped down to his pants. Hux stepped forward and ran his fingers lightly over Kylo’s bare chest. The male stiffened and bit his lip. Hux glanced up at him briefly. He was looking away from him with a flush on his cheeks.

          Hux poked and prodded Kylo until he had determined that the knight did in fact have several broken ribs. Ren stood silently through the entire examination though he did flinch once or twice.

          “You should go to the medical bay,” Hux said.

          “It’s fine,” Ren replied. “I can heal it myself.”

          “Oh.” Hux raised an eyebrow.

          “Yes, with the Force,” the knight replied simply. He tilted his head to the side. He had developed superfluous head movements after so long in a helmet. Hux found this oddly endearing.

          “Ren,” Hux said as he folded his arms and leaned back against the desk, “I know what the Supreme Leader said upset you.” He spoke carefully and diplomatically. Kylo hadn’t lashed out at him at all today and he’d like to keep it that way. “But you need to be more responsible with your training. You could have seriously hurt yourself.”

          “From what I remember, you were the one who shot at me,” Ren pointed out with a curl of his lip. Hux inclined his head.

          “That was out of line,” he admitted.

          “But it showed that my method of training paid off,” Kylo snapped.

          Hux stepped forward and jabbed Ren sharply in the side. The knight yelped and hunkered over as he clutched his side. He stared up at Hux with wide eyes.

          “What the fuck,” he hissed.

          “Paid off, did it?” Hux said. “We have a mission tomorrow and you aren’t in top condition because of your stupid and irresponsible antics, and yet you still want to argue that your method of training was a good one.”

          “I can now stop a blaster shot; I’m more powerful in the Force, just like Master wants me to be,” Kylo snarled as he lunged forward and grabbed the lapels of Hux’s uniform. “I did what Master asked of me. That’s all that matters.”

          “You need to take care of yourself,” Hux snapped. “Snoke doesn’t need a crippled Sith on his hands.”

          “What makes you think you know what Snoke wants?” Kylo yelled in his face.

          “Because he tells me, you brat,” Hux snarled.

          “Fuck off, jerk face.” Ren shoved the general away from him. He was seething and his face was flushed.

          Hux stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

          “Did you just call me “jerk face”?” he said between chuckles. Ren blushed a bright red and glanced away.

          “Yes,” he mumbled.

          “That’s adorable,” Hux said under his breath. He pushed forward and caught Ren by the back of his neck.

          The knight only had time to gasp before Hux pressed their lips together. Ren grunted. Hux grabbed his thighs and lifted the slighter man into his arms. Kylo hummed against the other man’s mouth and twined his legs around Hux’s hips.

          Hux wasn’t entirely certain what had made him kiss the knight. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been staring at Kylo, who was shirtless, for the past ten minutes. Perhaps it was how utterly endearing Ren had looked when he had said “jerk face”.

          Regardless, Hux was now carrying the knight into his bedchamber. He released the male’s legs when he had him over the bed, but Ren continued to cling to him. Hux knelt on the bed and ran his hands over Kylo’s sides.

          The boy gasped in pain, but Hux ignored him. He was the one who had put himself in this condition so he would just have to take responsibility. Ren mewed slightly when Hux disengaged from their kiss and began making his way down the male’s neck. He nipped and sucked until Ren lost the strength in his legs.

          He dropped onto the bed with a whimper as he lost the warmth of Hux’s body. Hux fell on top of him and pressed their bodies together. He continued to work his way down the pale expanse of Kylo’s chest until he reached the knight’s nipple. He took it between his teeth and played with it, causing the male to whimper and gasp.

          His other hand worked beneath the waist band of Ren’s pants. The force-user moaned as the general wrapped his hand around his length. Hux looked up at Ren’s face. He was flushed and his eyes were tightly closed. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he was biting his lip. Hux grinned and returned to teasing Ren’s harden nub.

          “Hux,” Ren whispered in a hoarse voice.

          Hux pulled back and grabbed the knight’s pants. He yanked them off in a swift motion. Ren gasped and curled up on his side. Hux smiled and ran his fingers along the male’s long, pale legs. Ren flushed and buried his head in his arms.

          “Kylo,” Hux whispered as he quickly pulled off his uniform jacket.

          Ren watched him out of the corner of his eye. When Hux stripped to his waist, Kylo’s face turned even redder. The general had an impressive physique; he was solidly built with defined muscles cording his chest.

          Hux caught Ren by the hips, lifted him off the bed with ease, and tossed him up onto the pillows. Kylo grunted and winced slightly. Hux stepped out of his pants and crawled onto the bed.

          Ren wetted his lips as he watched the general move toward him. Hux grinned, an expression that made Kylo shift slightly. The general saw the male’s cock twitch slightly and he laughed under his breath.

          Hux caught his hip and turned him over onto his knees. He retrieved the lube from his bedside table and coated his fingers. Kylo was trembling before Hux had even touched him again. Hux rested his unlubricated finger tips on Kylo’s hips. The knight gasped at the small contact and his shoulders stiffened.

          “Relax,” Hux breathed as he gently pushed one finger into Ren’s hole. “This okay?”

          “Mhm,” was Kylo’s only reply. His face was buried in the pillow and his body shook with each trembling breath he took.

          Hux had to restrain himself from fisting his length as he stared down at the Sith Apprentice. Face down, ass up was a good look for Ren. Hux pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. Kylo mewed quietly and shifted his hips. After a few minutes of letting Kylo get used to being penetrated, Hux added a finger. The knight moaned and bucked his hips back. Hux let out a shaky breath as he began to scissor his fingers to open the male up. Kylo panted and rutted back against the general’s fingers before stilling himself with an embarrassed yip. Hux smirked. He slicked his length with lube as he continued to work Ren’s entrance.

          “I’m going to take you,” he said in a rough voice. He removed his fingers and Ren let out a soft groan. Hux lined up his tip and—

          “W-wait,” Ren panted. Hux froze and gritted his teeth. “Can…can I face you?” Hux almost came on the spot, Ren’s voice was so small and pleading. He grunted and flipped the male onto his back.

          Ren’s eyes met his for a second. They looked like black pools, surrounded by only a thin ring of brown. Hux’s breath caught in his throat. Kylo’s eyes slid down the general’s body. They widened when he saw the general’s length and he quickly pressed the back of his hand to his mouth.

          “This better?” the general asked with a sneer.

          Ren flushed and nodded. The general realigned himself. He gripped Ren by the hips. The male wrapped his ankles around Hux’s thighs. Hux stared at him. It was obvious from his facial features what he was asking Ren. The knight nodded so vigorously that Hux was rather worried he’d get a crick in his neck. Hux pushed in. Kylo was exceptionally tight—Hux had discovered as much when he used his fingers to open the male—but now it felt like he wouldn’t even be able to get all the way in.

          Ren mewed and panted. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting the back of his hand. Hux thrust further in and Kylo let out a sob around his hand. Hux froze, but a quick nod from Ren spurred him forward. He shoved all the way in and let out a short gasp. Kylo’s hips bucked and he let out a low moan. Hux dropped his hands to the bed and loomed over the Knight of Ren. A tear slipped out of the corner of Kylo’s eye.

          “Can I move?” Hux forced out between gritted teeth.

          “W-wait,” Kylo stuttered. He shifted his hips slightly and whimpered. Collecting his breath, he let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, okay. You can move.”

          Hux pulled out almost all the way and shoved back in ruthlessly. He couldn’t help it. He could only cater so much to Kylo’s trepidation. The knight cried out and arched off the bed. His passage spasmed around Hux’s length.

          “Hux,” he managed between sobs.

          The general gritted his teeth and resorted to smaller, shallower thrusts. If he had done that again, he probably would have come. Kylo’s breathing steadied and he whined softly. Hux rested his forehead against Ren’s.

          “You wanted to face me, but you won’t even look at me,” Hux panted.

          Ren mewed in embarrassment and turned his head to the side. Hux laughed as he sat back. He grabbed Ren’s hips and pulled him off his length. He eased back in slowly and Kylo released a low, keening moan.

          “Open your eyes, Kylo,” Hux said. When the male didn’t, Hux thrust back in more aggressively. “Open them.”

          Kylo whimpered and his eyes slowly cracked open. Tears leaked from them. He blinked his eyes and stared up at Hux. The general held his gaze as he continued to fuck him hard into the mattress. Ren moaned and started to turn his head away. The general caught his face in his hand.

          “Look at me,” he hissed.

          Ren gasped as his eyes locked with Hux’s. He didn’t look away. Hux nodded as he released his face and grabbed his hip again with bruising force. A precisely angled thrust into Ren’s depth made the knight cry out. His hand flew this own length and he tugged desperately at it. Hux watched with avid fascination as Ren got himself off in time to Hux’s thrusts. A rapid succession of thrusts against his prostrate and Ren was coming over his hand. His hips lurched and he cried out, arching off the bed so far that Hux was afraid he’d break in half.

          The general clenched his jaw and stilled his hips. Kylo’s passage spasmed and contracted around his length, but Hux managed not to come. Ren dropped back onto the bed with an exhausted whimper. The general wasn’t finished however. He grabbed one of Kylo’s legs and hooked it over his shoulder. Kylo cried out as he was turned onto his injured side. Hux straddled the leg that was still on the bed and rutted with abandon into the knight.    

          Ren sobbed and shook. His fingers scrabbled at the sheets as he tried to find purchase. Hux gripped his thigh and slammed into the male. Part of him was rather concerned he’d break the knight with how hard he was fucking him, but the rest of him didn’t particularly care.

          After a few seconds at this pace, Hux was coming inside the slighter male. Kylo sobbed in relief as Hux stilled. The general disentangled himself from Ren’s limbs and fell onto the bed beside him. Ren’s eyes were squeezed shut. His face was tear stained and he was whimpering quietly. Hux reached out and gently ran his fingers through the male’s hair. As he continued to do this, Ren’s breathing slowed and his sobs died down.

          Ren blinked his eyes opened and let out a low, sated moan. Hux grinned at him. Kylo groaned, blushed, and rolled onto his back. Hux got out of the bed and retrieved a wash cloth. He returned to Ren’s side and dropped into on the knight’s stomach, which was sticky with his own cum.

          Ren moaned but he didn’t move. Hux sighed as he set to work cleaning the knight. When he moved the cloth between Ren’s legs, the knight yipped. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it over his face. Hux laughed openly as he cleaned cum out of Ren’s ass. He returned the cloth to the bathroom and cleaned himself up a bit too. He would shower tomorrow. For now he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

          Kylo was sitting up in bed when Hux returned. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and yawned. His hair was a disheveled halo around his head. He dropped his hand from his face and propped it up on his knee. Hux slipped into light sweat pants before joining Ren in bed. The knight watched him lie down under the sheets. Hux reached up to the bedpost and dimmed the lights to 20%.

          “So,” Hux said with a barely concealed laugh, “how was your first time?” He couldn’t tell in the low light whether Ren blushed but he did turn his head away. The knight gave a bemused grunt under his breath.

          “That was your first time, right?” the general said as he sat up on his elbows.

          “I’m going to meditate,” Ren said as he turned away from the red-haired man and swung his legs out of the bed.

          “Kylo,” the general began.

          “Good night, General,” Ren said sharply.

          Hux sighed and fell back onto the stiff mattress. He stared at Kylo’s pale back. It was marred with an assortment of scars: burns, lacerations, cuts. Kylo had retained a variety of injuries in his time. Hux frowned, but he only let out another sigh and closed his eyes.


	5. So If You're Gonna Hurt Me Why Don't You Hurt Me A Little Bit More?

_“What exactly do you mean by submission?” Hux asked hesitantly as he stared up at the Supreme Leader._

_“I wish for you to establish control over Kylo Ren,” Snoke replied simply. “Since I am not with him, he does not have anyone to control him. It’s how he finds his own control. If someone has a strong hand on him, he won’t spin out. I wish for you to be the one to control him.”_

_“What should I do?” Hux asked, frowning._

_“Make him completely and utterly dependent on you. Make him defer to you in all things. Make your word what dictates his every move.”_

_“But how?” Hux asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. He understood what Snoke was asking of him. He just didn’t understand how to achieve it._

_“By any means necessary.”_

* * *

Kylo jerked upright. His hand shot out to steady himself and met soft skin. He flinched and blinked. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light and he looked down. Hux lay on his back beside him. Despite being lightly struck by Ren, he remained sound asleep.

Kylo’s breathing came in heaving gasps as he stared at the general. He had been meditating before bed and his mind must have remained somewhat in that state when he had drifted off to sleep, which was why he had found himself in the general’s head. In one of his memories to be precise. 

Ren’s hand pressed against his chest as if he could still his throbbing heart. He swallowed hard. He flung his legs out of bed and hurried around to where the his clothes laid strewnon the floor. 

His chest and side ached slightly from the pummeling he had received the day before when the general had interrupted his training. He focused on the pain as he yanked on his clothes. The dull throb helped to calm the manic pumping of heart.  When he was dressed, he let out a heavy sigh and rested his hand on the stiff mattress to steady himself. He heard a slight shifting behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder. Hux was sitting up. The general was frowning as he looked at Ren.

“Kylo,” he said, “is something wrong?” He glanced at the clock. They still had a few hours before the mission’s start time.

Ren didn't reply as he hurried out of the room. Hux called out after him, but Ren ignored him. He snatched his helmet off the desk and yanked it over his head. His hands were trembling as he sealed it in place. He heard Hux behind him, asking again if something was the matter.

Kylo darted out of the room without sparing the man another look. When he was several corridors away from Hux’s chambers, he collapsed against the wall and took a deep, steadying breath. Pain shot through his side and he grimaced.  His head was spinning as he finally let himself consider what sort of memory he had accidentally stumbled into. He knew full-well that the general and the Supreme Leader had meetings without him. He had never considered that  _he_ would be the subject of any of these meetings. 

Ren felt sick. It was obvious that Hux had taken Snoke’s ‘by any means necessary’ to heart. There was no other explanation for his sudden…interest in Kylo. Kylo brought a hand to his chest and gripped his robes. He was shaking from head to toe. The air grew heavy around him, but he didn’t notice. 

_I’ll kill him_ , Kylo thought. _I’ll tear him apart_.  He couldn’t be entirely certain which of the two men who were responsible for this he was thinking of.

* * *

Hux glanced over at Kylo Ren, who sat on the bench across from him in the shuttle. The Knight of Ren hadn’t spoken a word all morning, despite Hux’s persistent attempts to get him to do just that. Hux could feel the anger emanating from the Sith Lord, which meant everyone else present were also aware of Ren’s unchecked feelings. 

Phasma’s voice suddenly came through the intercom as she announced that they would land in five minutes. After the humiliating defeat the week before, Hux had sent triple the number of troops to ensure the annihilation of the rebels present on the planet. All the same, if the enemy truly was hidden among them in the First Order, scorching the rebels off the face of the planet wouldn’t rid them of whoever had led them into the trap.

The shuttle landed smoothly. Phasma was an expert pilot, one of the best in the First Order. She never landed roughly, for which Hux was grateful since he himself didn’t enjoy flying in close quarters.

The storm troopers that accompanied the general and the knight marched off the ship, but Hux stopped Kylo with a hand on his arm.

“General.” Kylo’s voice was a quiet growl.

“Ren, what’s the matter?” Hux hissed. 

“Nothing,” Ren spat back at him.

“That’s an obvious lie. You have no control over the Force; we can all feel it.”

“That must disappoint you,” Kylo drawled. 

“What?”

“The fact that I’m out of control.” Hux could hear the sneer behind his mask. "Clearly your  _efforts_ didn't pay off."

“Ky—”

“Let’s get this over with, General.” Kylo pulled his arm free of the man’s grip and hurried off the shuttle.

Hux followed after muttering a few choice swears. 

The shuttle had landed in a town center. It was here that the firefights between the First Order and the Resistance had occurred. Evidence of the events was apparent in the ruined and burned down buildings that surrounded them.  Hux trailed behind the Knight of Ren as he walked to the scorched fountain in the middle of the town square. 

“All troops are in position, General,” Phasma said over the radio. 

“Begin—” Before Hux could finish issuing the order, a sudden explosion tore through the square.

Hux swore as the ground bucked beneath him. He fell to his knees and ducked his head as shrapnel flew through the air. 

“General!” Phasma yelled through the radio. 

“Fine,” Hux said quickly. “Sweep the area.” He looked around quickly and saw Ren bracing himself against the fountain.

The knight rose from his crouch and stared around with a slight cock to his helmet. Hux joined in his surveying of the surrounding area.  A gaping hole bit into the ground some ten feet away from him. Strewn limbs of what added up to two storm troopers indicated how the land mine had gone off.  The sudden sound of blasters filled the air. Several flew past Hux’s head. He swore and hurried for the cover near the fountain. 

Kylo ran to intercept him. He grabbed the general’s arm and pulled him behind him as he scanned the area. His saber was alit in his hand.

“This is why you don’t come to the surface, General,” he hissed. “You’re useless.” The knight swore and threw up his hand, most likely using the Force in some way.

Hux scanned the area. Storm troopers were engaging with rebel troops, which had poured into the square. Hux swore quietly.

Suddenly, he was shoved off his feet by a firm hand on his shoulder. He cried out as he landed on the broken cobble stones. He looked up at Kylo, ready to cuss him out, but the knight was suddenly struck in the chest by a bolt from an automatic crossbow. Blood splattered from the wound and he was lifted off his feet. He landed in a heap of limbs several feet away and didn’t move.

* * *

 “You’re useless,” Kylo growled. His heart was hammering in his chest and the waves of unease that were bombarding him belied any calm he had tried to put into his words.

A flash of movement made him look around. A crossbow bolt was flying directly toward him. He swore and threw up his hand. The Force caught the bolt and held it still in the air. He breathed a small sigh of relief. He could feel the ragged metal of his saber’s hilt digging into his palm as his grip tightened.

Another bolt caught his attention. This one was headed directly for Hux. Kylo hesitated. His chest and ribs were still aching from the beating they had endured the day before; he hadn’t been able to focus the Force into healing himself. Thoughts of Hux sneering comments on his training bombarded his mind, not to mention the fact that he was already frazzled by this morning's revelations. All and all this added up to nothing short of pure doubt in his abilities.

Kylo swore again and shoved the general aside with his own hand. The bolt whizzed over the man’s head as he fell to the ground. His action had released the first bolt. It flew through the air and buried into his chest.

Ren was flung backwards and landed hard on the jagged cobblestones. He skidded across them and rolled to a halt. He groaned as pain seeped into his every pore. He could feel blood leaking out around the bolt. Darkness washed over his vision as the pain tried to drag him into unconsciousness.

“Kylo!”

A strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Kylo blinked several times. Hux’s face blurred in front of his eyes. The general reached up and pulled off his helmet. He caught the back of Kylo’s head and cradled it gently in his hand.

“Kylo,” he said again.

Kylo coughed weakly. The movement splattered blood over his chin and caused his chest to spasm in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Hux asked as his eyes roamed over Ren’s body.

“Don’t touch me,” Kylo snarled. He shoved out of the general’s arms and rolled onto his side. He stumbled to his feet in an entirely graceless way. The general called out to him, but he ignored him.

He ignited the saber. He spun it around sliced off the protruding end of the crossbow bolt. 

“Ren,” Hux snapped as he grabbed the knight’s arm.

“Don’t touch me,” Kylo said again as he snatched his helmet off the ground.

They stared at each for a long moment. Kylo was trembling both from pain and anger.

“Don’t get yourself killed,” Hux finally said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't update my stories well so sorrry about that, but i hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	6. Just Dig a Little Deeper; Push a Little Harder Than Before

Ren didn't get himself killed, though he did have a few close calls in the woods that surrounded the town square. His injuries made him slow, but the pain also made him angry, and anger strengthened his control of the Force. When he encountered a pair of stormtroopers in the forest--and almost beheaded one before realizing who they were--he was informed that most of the rebels had been dealt with. One of the stormtroopers suggested that he see a medic, and Kylo had to resist the urge to dismember him, a fact that was not lost on the stormtrooper, who took a hasty step back when he felt the anger and hate coming off of Kylo in waves. 

Ren returned to the town square of his own accord, but when he reached the fountain where he had left the general, who was no longer anywhere to be seen, he stumbled and fell against the fountain. He swore quietly and sat down on the ledge. His robes were almost entirely saturated with blood and his head was spinning. Distantly he heard someone calling his name. He glanced up lethargically to see Phasma making her way over to her. 

"Lord Ren," she said crisply. "I've summoned the medics."

Kylo nodded. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His toes tingled and he could feel cold sweat slipping down the nape of his neck. He swayed and tried to stay upright, but he'd lost all strength in his body. He slumped against Phasma's side. Phasma gasped quietly, but she didn't move or respond in any other way, only to order over her radio that the medics arrive quickly.

Kylo drifted in an out of consciousness as he was moved aboard the Fatalizer. He could hear a chorus of voices above him as he was wheeled on a stretcher to the medical bay, but he couldn't make out any individual words. He recognized the ceiling of the medical bay, since he'd been prostrate in this room many times before. He lost consciousness completely after that. 

Ren awoke to the sound of low beeping. He groaned and turned his head toward the offending sound. He blinked his eyes open slowly. A heart rate monitor hovered above him. He grumbled and tried to sit up. Searing pain erupted in his chest. He gasped and the monitor beeped as if he had offended it. He groaned as a small alarm went off.  Several nurses hastened past the curtains. They hovered around him and recorded his vitals. One of them had the nerve to touch his shoulder and bid that he not try to sit up. The doctor arrived shortly. 

"You're awake," he stated unnecessarily. 

"What happened?" Kylo asked in a husky voice. 

"You were brought aboard the Fatalizer after the mission was completed. You then went into surgery. I patched up the damage caused by the bolt as well as the internal bleeding and broken ribs that you sustained from another incident." The doctor sounded a touch peeved, as if Ren had inconvenienced him by not coming in to be seen sooner regarding the latter injuries.

"How long ago?"

"Three days."

"And how long do I have to stay here?"

"About a week," the doctor said.

"A week?" Kylo snarled. 

"Yes, and if you don't want to spend that time sedated with a catheter in place, then I suggest you behave yourself," the doctor replied. He had had to deal with the Sith Apprentice before and he was one of the few members of the Fatalizer's crew who could get away with talking to him in that manner. 

Ren growled under his breath, but he shifted into a more comfortable position and directed his scowl at the ceiling. The doctor and the nurses left and Kylo was alone with his own thoughts, thoughts that wouldn't let him forget what the general had done. 

The Master of the Knights of Ren did not behave himself. He did, however, set a personal record for the longest time behaving. On the fourth day, he could no longer bear being bedridden. This was the reason why he was now standing on his hospital bed, demanding that he be brought his robes, helmet, and saber. The nursing staff that were enduring his rage were in no way inclined to bring him the latter.

"This is an order," Kylo shouted for the umpteenth. He was sick and tired of wearing the hospital-issued slacks and shirt, which came in a sickening shade of beige. "Bring me my things n--" He was cut off when a hand wrapped around his ankle. He had time to look around and register that Hux was holding onto his leg before the general yanked his feet out from under him.

He landed on the hospital bed with a grunt. Hux waved the nursing staff out and closed the curtain. Kylo scowled at him, his hands curling into tight fists, as he sat up on the bed.

"Why is it that every time you're in here you cause a ruckus?" Hux asked. He folded his arms and stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Ren.

"I'm healed enough; I should be discharged," the knight shot back.

"Do you have a doctorate?" Hux asked.

"What?"

"Do you have a doctorate?"

"No," Kylo said slowly. He knew exactly where Hux was taking this and that only made him angrier still.

"Then you don't get to decide when you are discharged," Hux said. He sighed when Kylo only continued to glare at him. "It's only three more days, Ren. Try to bear with it."

"You should go, general," Ren said brusquely as he swung his legs off the bed and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Why is that?"

"I don't need a lightsaber to kill you," Kylo replied quietly.

"And you are considering doing that?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Lord Ren." Hux left with a confused frown on his face.

* * *

 Kylo Ren was gone three days later. The doctor informed Hux that he had passed along the message that Hux wished to see him after he was discharged. Kylo had then commenced to leave the ward without saying anything. That was the last anyone saw hide or hair of the knight for almost thirty six hours. Hux sighed as he stared down at his desk. Phasma stood before it, having just informed him that Kylo had been missing since he'd left the medical bay. Hux activated the intercom on his desk and set it to broadcast through the entire ship. 

"Lord Ren," he said slowly, "report to my office." He lifted his finger off the control panel. 

"Will that work, sir?" Phasma asked. "He knew that you were looking for him already."

"Yes, but perhaps a direct order will change his mind."

"Or make him less inclined to come out of sulking," Phasma said.

Hux glanced up at her. The storm trooper captain only shrugged, her face remaining expressionless. She told him she'd have her men remain on the look out for the illusive knight before saluting and leaving his office.

Hux sighed again and rubbed his temples with his thumbs. He knew Kylo was hiding because of him, but he couldn't think of anything that he'd done wrong that would illicit this behavior.

* * *

 Kylo crouched in the corner of the interrogation room he had a destroyed a few weeks ago. It had been three days since he'd been discharged. He knew he couldn't face Hux, not with the burning urge to eviscerate the man gnawing on his gut. He sighed quietly. His gaze was on the small, silver marbles that he was making dance in the air with the Force. The pain in his chest had subsided while he was still in the medical bay, but he was left with a dull ache all the same. This wouldn't have been a problem if he had returned to the medical bay to receive pain meds daily as he had been instructed. 

A pair of footfalls drew his attention to the door, but he didn't look around. A stormtrooper stepped into the room and looked around. The trooper issued a small yip as his eyes fell on the knight.

"Lord Ren," he said as he stepped forward. "General Hux is looking for you."

Kylo rolled his eyes, an action that was not lost on the stormtrooper since Ren didn't have his helmet on. He was well-aware that Hux wanted to see him. If it weren't for this fact, he would have been in his room for the past few days and not stowed away in a disused interrogation room.

When he didn't respond, the stormtrooper left the room. He heard the trooper radio in that he'd found Kylo. The Knight of Ren poured his focus into the marbles that hung in the air before him. Approximately ten minutes later, he sensed the general approaching.

"Lord Ren," Hux spoke from the doorway as he stepped inside. "Is this where you've been hiding?" He didn't get a response from the knight. "Kylo, did something happen?"

The marbles clattered to the ground, but Ren kept his gaze on the far wall.

"You never struck me as the type of man who uses sex to get what he wants," Kylo said. He propped his elbows on his knees and tucked his chin on his fists. 

"I did no such thing," Hux said. "Is that why you've been hiding for the last three days; you think I had ulterior motives when I slept with you?" Hux sounded offended; Kylo grimaced.

"Do not lie to me, general," Kylo said as he rose slowly. His legs stiffened; he hadn't stood up in three days. He swayed slightly, and shifted his weight from side to side. "I saw."

"Saw what?" Hux snapped impatiently.

"Your conversation with Snoke." Kylo finally turned to face the man.

Hux was pale, as usual. His thatch of red hair was combed perfectly back from his face. The only thing different about his appearance were the dark circles below his eyes. 

"What conversation?" Hux asked.

"The one you had regarding my--" Kylo sneered-- "submission."

Hux blanched. His eyes grew wide.

"When did you see  _that_?" he asked quietly.

"The night after you fucked me." Ren's face twisted into a scowl.

"Kylo, those events have nothing to do with each other," Hux said as he took a step forward. He held out a placating hand.

"I'm supposed to believe that," Kylo snarled. He cleared the distance between them in two quick strides. He gazed into Hux's eyes; the pair was only an inch apart. "He said 'by any means necessary' and you took that instruction quite literally didn't you. I truly am surprised. You never struck me as that type of person."

"And you know such types?" Hux snapped.

"Intimately," Kylo whispered darkly.

Hux's chin rose slowly. He swallowed. His eyes flickered over Kylo's face as the meaning behind his words sunk in slowly.

"That wasn't your first time," the general breathed quietly.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you were trying to  _fuck me into submission_!" Kylo screamed the last words in Hux's face.

"I did no such thing," Hux snarled. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to think someone as proud as you would submit to anyone? Snoke barely has a handle on you as is. The Supreme Leader is misguided to think I can get you under control. I was only using that as an excuse to myself for sleeping with you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Kylo snarled and spun around. He paced away from Hux before spinning back around. "How can I trust you when you've gone so far as to say you don't trust me?" Kylo spat out the words. His shoulders were heaving. His chest felt like the weight of worlds was pressing down on it.

"You have gone so far as to say yourself that you don't trust me," Hux pointed out.

"That was before," Kylo snapped. "I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't trust you."

"Then look inside my head to see I'm telling the truth, since you seem to have no qualms doing so." Hux cleared the distance between them. He grabbed the nape of Kylo's neck and yanked him forward a few inches. Their noses almost brushed. "Go on. See if I'm lying when I say this. I fucked you because I'm sexually attracted to you. There is no other reason."

The Master of the Knights of Ren stared at Hux with wide eyes. He could feel Hux's mind opened wide to him, offering a perfect view inside. Kylo began to tremble. There wasn't a shred of deceit in his thoughts. Hux was a good liar, but no one was  _that_ good.

"I-I don't," Kylo stuttered.

Hux slammed his lips against the other male's. Ren gasped. The general pinned him against the wall and worked his lips against Kylo's. A short whimper escaped Ren's lips and Hux pulled back.

"Do you really not believe me?" Hux whispered as he pressed himself flush against Ren.

"General," Kylo gasped, "stop."

Hux pulled back immediately. He released his hold on the knight and moved away from him. He stood a few feet from Ren and folded his arms. Kylo swallowed. He couldn't wrap his mind around this development. Of course, this had been what he had been struggling to understand before he had discovered the conversation between Hux and Snoke. He had tried to reconcile Hux's animosity toward him with what he had hazarded was sexual attraction, and now he was back to trying to figure that out. 

"I..." Kylo breathed quietly when the silence had gone on long enough. "I don't know. I don't understand."

"Let me show you," Hux breathed huskily. 

Ren nodded slowly. Hux was against him in seconds. The general slotted their lips together and pressed a hand against Ren's hip. Ren moaned and Hux's tongue slid past his teeth. He could feel the general's throbbing erection press against his thigh. His hands reached out of their own accord and fumbled with Hux's belt. The general worked his hands beneath Ren's robes and tugged at his pants. 

Ren pulled out the general's length. Hux broke off the kiss. He gasped and pressed his face against the crook of Ren's neck. The knight's soft locks brushed Hux's temple. The general pushed down Ren's pants. The knight stepped out of them without bothering to think how ridiculous he probably looked. Hux caught him around the waist and lifted him off the floor. Ren gasped and wrapped legs around Hux's waist.

"Fuck, Ren," Hux hissed as he fisted their cocks together.

Kylo mewed and buried his face against Hux's shoulder. Their precome mixed together and slicked their lengths. Hux's breathing fell heavy against his ear. Ren rutted his hips off the wall and the general groaned. Hux slid his gloved hand down Kylo's ass. He pushed his finger into Ren's passage. Ren gritted his teeth against the discomfort of penetration.

Hux pulled back. He released their lengths. His body kept Kylo's body pinned against the wall. He brought his hand to his mouth and pulled off his glove. 

"Suck," he ordered as he brought his hand to Kylo's mouth. 

Kylo grabbed his hand and swallowed the general's first two digits. Hux continued to thrust his finger into Ren's ass as the knight wetted the proffered digits. Kylo groaned and pushed down on Hux's finger. Hux pulled his fingers out of Kylo's mouth. He removed his gloved finger and shove in the two wet ones. Kylo cried out and bit his lip. His arms wrapped around the general's neck and he pressed his forehead against the other male's.

"Hux," he whimpered.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you." Kylo huffed in embarrassment. "I want your cock in my ass," he finally gushed out.

Hux growled. He pulled his fingers out of Kylo's passage. He slid an arm under one of Kylo's legs and hooked it over his shoulder. He did the same with the other. Kylo dropped back against the wall. He fisted the front of Hux's uniform.

Hux lifted Kylo's hips and angled the head of his cock below Kylo's entrance. Kylo mewed and kneaded his teeth against his lower lip. Hux stared into his eyes as he slowly brought Kylo down onto his length. Kylo's mouth opened in a low moan as his passage spread around Hux's thick girth. He rutted down and Hux gritted his teeth.

"Please," he begged quietly.

Hux slammed his hips up and yanked Kylo down at the same time. The knight cried out. His head smacked against the wall. His passage spasmed around Hux's length. The general didn't wait for him to adjust. He pulled out and thrust sharply back in.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he gritted out as he began to fuck Ren against the wall.

"Feels good," the knight panted as he nodded quickly. 

Hux growled. He leaned forward and dug his teeth into Kylo's exposed neck. The Knight of Ren cried out and rutted his hips down. His length rubbed against Hux's uniform and he whimpered. Hux grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off. 

"Oh, fuck," Ren whispered. "Please, Hux, oh, right there."

The head of the general's cock pounded into his prostrate. He cried out and his fingers threaded into Hux's hair. The general tightened his grip on Kylo's hips and slammed the slender male down harder.

"Ren," he hissed. His eyes shone possessively as he stared into Kylo's glazed black ones. "Beg."

"Please, Hux, please. I wanna cum so bad. Please make me cum," Kylo whimpered. His hair fell over his eyes. The locks fluttered as he panted.

"Good boy," Hux groaned. He twisted his wrist sharply and Kylo came over his hand. 

"Hux," the knight whimpered. His body pulsed as his orgasm flowed through him. His passage tightened and his cock throbbed as ropes of cum pulsed out of it. "Hux, please, cum inside me, please."

Hux came hard, filling the knight's tight passage. Kylo whimpered and his head fell against the general's shoulder. Hux thrust sporadicaly into the knight's ass as he rode out his orgasm. He fell still. Cum dripped around his cock. His grip loosened on Kylo's hips, but he remained inside the smaller male.

"Kylo," he breathed. He slowly lifted the force user off his length. 

Ren released a small sigh as he felt the general's cum drip out of his passage. Hux carefully lowered him to the floor. Ren dropped his legs from the general's shoulders. They trembled as they tried to hold him up. If the general had released him entirely, he would have fallen.

"Does that convince you?" Hux asked huskily.

"Mhm," Kylo whispered.


End file.
